Transformers: Cybertron
center|1000px Cybertron Andromeda Axellis contempló la masa del planeta por debajo de ella. Sus libración chorros zumbaban por debajo de ella en secreto, enviando una vibración a través de su circuito. Una mirada gentil pintó la cara delgada, y sus ópticas azules brillantes expulsado a advertir, tranquilizador resplandor. Sus compañeros en cada lado de ella no dijo nada en el silencio reverente. El planeta era tan diferente a la que había conocido. Era natural más pequeño, con una mezcla de color de la pintura de la superficie. Masas remolino de blanco se movían lentamente por debajo de ellos, grandes masas de color azul que cubren la mayor parte de la superficie. Grandes áreas de la frente, verde y marrón salpicaban el planeta en formaciones extrañas, las masas de tierra; que ella conocía. Parecía tan tranquilo y aburrido compaired a Cybertron. Tan solo. Fue muy ... Sin vida. Esto no asustarla. Lo que hizo fue el hecho de que la transmisión Cybertroniana había venido de algún lugar llamado México. Su médico había trazado las múltiples transmisiones de este planeta, que viene del hemisferio occidental. La llamada de socorro no se había sorprendido tanto como el hecho de que él estaba llamando a los reclutas. Los refuerzos. Ayuda. Andrómeda no sabía que su oficial superior como uno que mira los cielos en busca de ayuda. Las transmisiones habían sido débil cuando llegó a su grupo de cinco, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para emitir una posición global y Firma de la Energía. Habían sido capaces de identificarlo como un Autobot de la tierra. Y así, el mensaje de socorro había sido suficiente para describirse a sí misma. Su chispa dentro de su pecho zumbó más rápido de lo normal. Ella puso una delicada mano de metal encima de él y cerró los ojos. Ella sabía que era el lugar. Estaban cerca. Su circuitería hormigueaba con entusiasmo electrificada. Para estar en la presencia de compañeros Autobots sería tan refrescante! Y mechs, también. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a otro mech? Además de su padre? Demasiado tiempo, sabía que mucho. Reapertura sus ópticos, tomó en el planeta por debajo de ella hasta que su médico interrumpió el silencio. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Andrómeda? Puede que no seamos capaces de volver si nos vamos," Phoenix, dijo su director médico en voz baja, haciendo un gesto por debajo de ellos. "Quiero decir, este es un gran riesgo que estamos tomando." "Soy plenamente consciente de las circunstancias, Phoenix", respondió ella. "Sé que esto es lo que quiero hacer." La femme a su izquierda vocaliza. "Piense en esto, Andie," dijo ella bruscamente. "¿Podría ser esto lo que tu padre querría?" "Mi padre se offlined", le espetó. "Y yo soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones, WARHEART. ¿Eres tres vienes conmigo o no?" se transformó en su ascendente proto-portador, y las secuencias de despegue activados. Sus cohetes impulsores dispararon a la vida como a sus compañeros transformados a su lado. "Supongo que no tenemos otra opción", Phoenix, respondió con un resoplido. "Usted es, después de todo, nuestro superior." "Me alegro de que hayas visto la razón", dijo nada más que una cuenta atrás, todos los sistemas funcionando, Andrómeda envía el código de inicio para el despegue hacia el planeta a continuación. "Póngase en contacto!" Diego García, mismo tiempo "Major! Lennox Mayor!" Privado Marcia Delanco se levantó de su silla y se quitó sus auriculares, que rasga el papel impreso recién a partir de la máquina. Saltando a la acción, ella tomó las medidas lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse al día con su oficial al mando, que acababa de salir del hangar radar. "Lennox Mayor!" El hombre de pelo oscuro miró por encima del hombro. "¿Qué pasa, soldado?" señaló su rango. Delanco patinó hasta hault y entregó el papel a él, sin aliento y el corazón acelerado. "Qué es esto?" "Es una lectura AES" "¿Perdón?" Aclaró. "Una lectura Firma Autobot Energía, señor", jadeó. "Recoge las firmas de energía dentro de la atmósfera. Rebota en nuestros sistemas de radar rápido. Ratchet identificó simplemente como una lectura de ES." Lennox levantó una ceja. "No lo entiendo. Todas las firmas de energía identificadas se estabilizaron, aquí en la base," sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "¿Estás seguro de que esto es una lectura precisa, soldado? Todos los Autobots reportaron como estacionario." "Señor", señaló a las listas de éxitos. "Esta no es tu firma Autobot cotidiana", que se tragó. "Tenemos una sola longitud de onda como este y pertenece a Autobot Arcee." "Tu punto, soldado?" Señaló a otro gráfico. "Estas son las lecturas de Optimus Prime. Alta, ¿no?" "Por supuesto." Delanco asintió. "Y estos son. Inferior de Arcee, como se puede ver." Él asintió con la cabeza. Delenco suspiró y volvió a tragar saliva. "Major, estos son de FAES. Muy diferente." "Y eso representa?" "Femme Autobot Firmas Energía. Justo fuera de la atmósfera." Sus ojos se elevaron. "Femme? Autobots?" "Deben haber recibido sus propias lecturas de los Autobots," ella summized. "¿En qué dirección están yendo en?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil de decir ahora mismo. Hasta que entran en la atmósfera, así, no puedo pin-señalar su ubicación." "Mantenga un ojo en él," Lennox dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "Yo voy a decir Optimus. Vea lo que piensa." Delanco asintió. "¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "O es Equiptment defectuoso, o se trata de una invasión." Lennox no dijo nada más, antes de dirigirse hacia los cuartos traseros de Optimus. Quince minutos más tarde, Will había dicho Optimus everyting. El robot era difícil de leer, ya que su expresión era inexpresiva, sus ojos irradian el cálido resplandor que suelen despedían. Will podía percibir indicios de pánico o alarma, lo cual era probablemente bueno. Optimus se quedó frente a él, con los brazos gigantes cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus llantas deben haber estado dando vuelta, porque se veía sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Eso es todo, mayor?" su profunda voz de barítono era clara en contra de los oídos de Will. Él se encogió de hombros. "Ese es el jist de la misma, Prime." Optimus dio sólo un gesto tranquilizador. "Veo. Nosotros no tenemos nada que temer, Mayor," se rió entre dientes. "Femme de son dignos de confianza. Está en sus circuitos. No estoy preocupado con su llegada. Usted dijo que había cuatro?" Will asintió. "Pero esto no es asunto tuyo? No será alarmó al público?" "Tal vez," Optimus negó con la cabeza. "Su llegada no es una amenaza inmediata. Ellos podrían ser las respuestas que estamos buscando. Usted no tiene que preocuparse, mayor. Me encargaré personalmente del asunto." Will levantó las manos en una forma de rendición. "Bueno, lo que sea. Usted es el jefe." Océano Índico, a 30 millas al SE de Diego García (Dos horas más tarde) Andrómeda y su equipo habían hecho con éxito en la atmósfera del planeta llamado Tierra. La entrada había hecho un daño menor al de la femme, nada que insistió Phoenix no pudo ser arreglado. Andrómeda no había estado preocupado por los informes de daños que destellan a través de sus pantallas, sólo el hecho de que ella había recogido varias firmas de energía 30 millas SE de ellos. :: Alguien más ha recogido en las firmas de energía en la zona? :: Fue Lilitron, el oficial de comunicaciones y bot de exploración. Había mantenido la mayoría silenciosa de la salida a la atmósfera cuando los tres mayores de femme habían estado haciendo planes. Ella era sólo un joven, obligado a alistarse en la batalla Cybertrian de Kaon. :: He, :: confirmado Andrómeda. :: Tiene 30 km SE de aquí :: "Uh, no me gusta interrumpir esta conversación, pero ¿alguien ha notado las enormes cantidades de líquido por debajo de nosotros?" WARHEART cambió a la vocalización, señalando con Andrómeda de su procesamiento. Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego por debajo de ellos. Antes de que el líder de femme tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, ella golpeó el agua con gran fuerza. Era como el concreto Cybertroniana. Sólo más difícil. Pero Andromeda fracasó, como si fuera de cristal. Se le picaba sensores sentimientos y hacía que sus sistemas se pelean un centenar de diferentes direcciones. Advertencia voló en su cara más rápido de lo que podía calcularlas. ES LUGAR PERDIDO POSICIONAMIENTO GLOBAL desperfectos del equipo TRANSPORTE COG LOCKDOWN ACCESO POR JEFE MÉDICO OFICIAL DE PHOENIX MAINFRAME ARMA SE REQUIERE LOCKED- Andromeda trató de criar a su sistema de auto-exploración, pero eso también requiere códigos de acceso. Sus sistemas fueron bloqueadas, malfuntioned o. El envío de un comm-link para Phoenix Rápidamente, ella sólo vio las palabras que destellan ante sus pantallas: COMUNICACIÓN NO DISPONIBLE ¿Dónde en la escoria estoy? ' No se ha podido criar a su unidad GPU, Andrómeda tuvo que descifrar el lío ella misma. Sin duda no era de la tierra, que era una superficie estable. Era un líquido, sí, pero no el energon que una vez reconocido. Este era fresco y denso, y al parecer no fatal. Era de un color azul profundo, que ella podía ver, y muy ... diferente. REPARACIONES UNIDAD FUNCIONAL TODOS LOS SISTEMAS DE ACCESO :: Gracias, Phoenix :: Andromeda :: No es un problema. :: Phoenix :: ¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos? :: WARHEART :: Hago, :: Lilitron :: 30 millas al SE de la masa continental Diego García :: Andrómeda estaba impresionado. "Buen trabajo, Lilitron." "¿Alguna idea de si puedo usar mis libración-jets?" Preguntó WARHEART. Andromeda trazó su firma energética, que está a sólo unos metros de ella. Phoenix y Lilitron estuvieron presentes también. Andromeda rompió la superficie del líquido y se transforma a partir de su proto-portador, protoforma ahora plenamente visible. Andromeda realizó una exploración trans. UNIDAD DE REPARACIÓN DEL SISTEMA INICIADO REPARACIÓN DE NIVEL: 5% "Creo que sería seguro decir que estamos totalmente inmunes a esta sustancia ..." Phoenix salió a la superficie junto a Andrómeda. El resto de los siguió, y Andrómeda pasó una exploración de un radio de 100 millas. Las firmas de energía volvieron, más fuerte de lo que estaban fuera del hemisferio. "Creo que nuestros sistemas sean seguros". "Genial", confirmó Andrómeda. "Las firmas de energía vienen en pulsos", anotó. "Estamos muy cerca." "¿Crees que Optimus sabe que estamos aquí?" Preguntó WARHEART. Andrómeda envió una transmisión internamente. :: Atención a todos los Autobots en los alrededores. Este es Andrómeda Axellis. El permiso para hacer contacto con el Comandante Supremo Autobot Optimus Prime :: Ella lo envió fuera. "Tengo una idea bastante buena que sabe que estamos aquí", respondió ella. "Es un Prime. Estoy seguro de que tiene todo bajo control." Diego García, al mismo tiempo "Femme?" Ironhide se animó ante la palabra. Optimus sólo había informado a su equipo acerca de las lecturas se había dado ff. Todos ellos habían cerrado sus sistemas de FAES durante algún tiempo saben porque no había habido femme de reportar in Desde offlining de Arcee en El Cairo hace siete años, no tuvieron contacto con ningún bots femme durante algún tiempo. "A las afueras de la atmósfera, a pesar de que estoy asumiendo que han hecho en el hemisferio ya." Optimus respondió. "Escoria, usted sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he incluso puse mis óptica en una femme?" Ironhide continuó. "Casi siete ciclos estelares". Optimus le lanzó una mirada firme. "Puedo garantizo que no están aquí para nuestro placer, Ironhide", advirtió. "¿Importa?" refunfuñó. "Sí, me importa!" Optimus respondió. "Necesidad de Femme ser resepected, no-" ENTRANTE TRANSMISIÓN-ANDROMEDA AXELLIS "Whoa!" era todo lo que venía de los robots de alrededor. Optimus escaneado sobre el nombre de por lo menos treinta veces. Era tan familiar! ¿Dónde había oído antes? Buscó en sus bancos de memoria en busca de respuestas. Por último, algo debajo de los Atléticos se detuvo, más archivos de uno. Optimus hizo un pequeño resumen. Al instante recordó. " El Axellis Andromeda? " Ratchet subrayó. "¿No es ella la hija de uno de los del Consejo Superior?" Optimus asintió. "Sí. Su padre fue asesinado el Kaon" "Ella es ..." " archivo ? " Todos repitieron. Optimus abrió la transmisión de mensajes. Lo leyó antes de enviarlo a sus camaradas. :: Atención a todos los Autobots en vacinity. Este es Andrómeda Axellis. El permiso para hacer contacto con el Comandante Supremo Autobot Optimus Prime Optimus :: foreworded a los demás. "¿Y bien?" Preguntó Ratchet. "Esto podría ser un ataque Decepticon, Prime," vagabundeo advirtió de su derecho. "Ellos también saben cómo forjar las transmisiones." Optimus negó con la cabeza. "No. No se trata de una estratagema, vagabundeo", miró por la ventana de imagen grande y la base hacia el cielo. "Es ella". :: El permiso para hacer contacto concedió :: Sin Dios es absolutamente imposible, mas para Dios todo es posible. Marcos 10:27 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Andrómeda y su equipo habían tomado a los cielos con sus libración-jets, goteo de líquido de su aterrizaje. Phoenix había tomado el deber de enviar códigos de reparación para cada uno de ellos mientras WARHEART había estado ocupado comprobando los sistemas de armas de cada femme. Hasta el momento, todo estaba en orden, sin nada que reportar. Andrómeda recibido una transmisión. Cuando sus compañeros dijeron nada al respecto, pensó que había sido un mensaje privado. Anticipando la transmisión regreso de Optimus Prime, que abrió el mensaje y leerlo detenidamente. :: El permiso para contactar concedido :: Alivio fluyó sobre ella. "Prime respondió," "¿En serio?" "¿En serio?" "¿Qué dijo?" Andrómeda no se molestó en prólogo el mensaje. "Dijo permiso para contactar sentado. Estoy enviando otra transmisión ahora. Espera, espera, su frecuencia es en vivo. Yo podría ser capaz de hablar con él de uno-a-uno." "Ahí está la masa de tierra," Lilitron anunció. Andrómeda asintió. "La cabeza de él. Debemos aterrizar y examinar la zona" "Fuera del líquido", WARHEART murmuró. Andrómeda se encogió de hombros y puso la óptica. "Vamos a ver si responde, Optimus Prime. ' :: Se trata de Andrómeda Axellis, reportando :: Andromeda Una mesa de ping interna sonaba. :: Reconocido. Esto es Surpreme Autobot Comandante Prime. Bienvenido a la tierra, bot femme :: Foco :: Designación reconoció. Gracias por la transmisión de usted. Recibido y publicado en :: Andromeda Ping. :: Request apreciada. Pensé que era un Decepticon :: Foco :: Negativo. Autobot nacido y criado :: Andromeda Ping. :: ¿Está dentro de la vecindad? :: :: Afirmativa. Mi equipo y yo vamos camino :: Ping. :: Excelente. En espera de su llegada. No dude :: :: Afirmativa. Cambio y fuera :: El enlace se redujo. Andromeda sintió que sus sensores enfríen y su circuitería un hormigueo. No había visto a un mech durante tanto tiempo! Y Optimus Prime, bueno, eso era una cara nueva. No lo había visto desde su aceptación en el Consejo Superior por lo menos hace 17 ciclos estelares. Probablemente había cambiado tanto a lo largo del tiempo. Andromeda sabía que tenía. Con la pérdida de su padre hace unos dos ciclos estelares, ella había cambiado mucho. "¿Y bien? ¿Has hablado con el Primer, Andie?" WARHEART presionó. Andrómeda asintió. "Sí. Él dijo que somos bienvenidos en la masa de tierra. No hay que dudar." "¿En serio? The Prime dijo eso?" Andromeda miró WARHEART. "¿Dudas?" "Sí, lo creo. Francamente, Optimus Prime no habla con nadie, pero su equipo. O el Consejo." "Y tú lo conoces tan bien desde cuándo?" Andromeda sonrió. "Una vez que dos sparklings dejar de reñir, veo la masa de tierra!" Lilitron habló desde el extremo izquierdo. "¿No deberíamos encontrar algo para escanear en busca de nuestros modos de alternancia? Realmente no queremos aparecer en protoforma, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, este es primo." "Tiene razón", agregó Phoenix. "Deberíamos tener modos de alternancia, si no con fines ocultar. No queremos ninguna atención por parte del público de afuera." "De acuerdo. Antes aterrizamos, nos encontramos con los modos de alt. Conoce a las puertas de ese edificio, donde las firmas de energía están viniendo," Andromeda señaló los grandes cuarteles militares. "Estoy asumiendo que alguna parte del Primer ahí abajo." "De acuerdo. Hasta luego," Lilitron saludó y la disparó izquierda. Phoenix y WARHEART fueron por caminos separados, mientras que Andrómeda se redujo a unos cientos de metros hacia el suelo en busca de un modo de alternancia pegadizo. Cielo, a 130 kilómetros al norte de NEST Las cuatro nuevas firmas de energía se muestran en las pantallas de Starscream, burlándose de él con suavidad de su posición en el cielo. Sus hermanos, Thundercracker y Skywarp volaron junto a él en voz baja, al parecer, teniendo en la misma forma de la sorpresa que era. Francamente estaba sorprendido de que cuatro firmas femme aparecerían en la tierra. Tal vez se trataba de un problema técnico. Tal vez no lo era. La firma única le dijo que uno de ellos era un real. "¿Crees que están los refuerzos de Prime?" Thundercracker llegó por la radio ESB. Starscream respondió. "Sospecho que es así," dijo entre dientes. "¿Pero? Son de femme tan ... patético" "Conocí a una muy poderosa femme una vez:" Skywarp reflexionó. "Ella era hermosa." "¡Silencio!" Starscream escupió. "Vamos a ver en esto, hermanos. Esto podría ser lo que hemos estado esperando." "Femme?" "No, glitchhead!" Starscream gritó. "A real ! Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta! Primer querrá proteger a la familia real, y que va a hacer cualquier cosa para ver a él que ella está a salvo. Esto, mis hermanos Trine, podría ser útil por cierto. " Andromeda Axellis, quince minutos más tarde Andrómeda había encontrado nada de lo que era adecuado para un modo de alt. Todo estaba bien oxidado o defectuoso, o pintado con consignas militares. Andromeda quería algo simple de sus gustos, pero le sentaba personalidad. De vuelta a casa en Cybertron era un coche deportivo de alta tecnología, baja a la tierra y racionalizado con vidrios polarizados y marcas reales. Ella fue honrada, hermosa y fuerte. Pero aquí, no había nada para buscar formas alt. Vio a unos pocos vehículos residental_nup, que ella identifica como una 4Runner y otro como un Jeep Cherokee. Nada de lo que le cogió la óptica y la hiciera sentir ... ella misma. 'No eres un real más,' se dijo. "No eres más que un soldado! Su padre ha muerto, y con él todos los lazos reales. Sólo tienes que encontrar algo antes Primeros contactos con los que '. Sus posibilidades eran escasas en la isla. Finalmente se decidió por un vehículo residencial, que ella identifica como un 1995 Chevy Silverado, de tres cuartos de tonelada. Escaneado desde el aire, recibió todas las impresiones y los códigos y la inició en su módulo de transformación. COG de transformación iniciado MODO DE ALTERNANCIA RECONOCIDO :: Phoenix, ¿has encontrado algo? :: Andromeda Cogió en la transmisión. Ping. :: Afirmativa. He encontrado un alt :: Phoenix :: Alguien más? :: Andromeda Todo el mundo respondió. Ping :: Sí :: Lilitron :: Lo mismo aquí :: WARHEART :: Reúnen en base, :: Andromeda :: Probablemente están ya esperando :: Quince minutos más tarde, el grupo de femmes reagrupó. Cada uno tenía una armadura protectora, todos los colores diferentes y en diferentes estilos. Phoenix había salió de su protoforma gris y negro a una mezcla de color rojo, naranja y blanco de la coloración, su insignia plantado en su pecho. Lilitron poseía un esquema de jade y de color gris, mientras que WARHEART de era rosa y blanco. Andrómeda había tenido suerte incluso había encontrado un modo de alt color. Su color era de un rojo intenso con telas a rayas negras. Tenía poco de óxido con neumáticos mal, pero ella no se quejaba. Al menos no se reuniría el primer en su protoforma. Sus compañeros no estaban bien tampoco. Lilitron había escaneado un Chevrolet Cavalier con un 'oxidadas s no estaba mal, pero no es bueno tampoco. Una camioneta Ram 2005 con un gran cero a unos 12 centímetros de largo en la puerta de pasajeros. WARHEART había encontrado el mejor modo de alternancia; un Dodge Durango 2006. En general no lo habían hecho mal, pero no está bien tampoco. "¿Crees que nos fijamos bien?" Preguntó Lilitron, mirando hacia abajo. " Es un primer ... " WARHEART desechó la idea. "Si él tiene alguna objeción, se puede tomar con mis puños!" "WARHEART!" Andromeda corregido. "Estamos de femme , recuerde! honorable y respetable. Se supone que representan la belleza, la inteligencia y la gracia. Sólo recuerde que " "Esa es tu madre hablando", agregó Phoenix. Andromeda miró hacia abajo. "No importa. Prime estará más contento con nuestra llegada." "Ese puede ser el caso", Lilitron siguió sus compañeros hacia los principales compuertas. "Pero me veo bien?" Su propia risa fue ahogada por los demás. NEST interior Optimus y su equipo estaban en las puertas del hangar, esperando en silencio mientras las firmas de energía se acercaron. La tensión en el aire era lo suficientemente gruesa como para cortar a través de una de las propias hojas de energon de Optimus, pero teñida de un sentimiento reconfortante. No se habían visto de femme en muchos ciclos estelares. Sería un alivio y tratamiento para sentar la óptica en tales ejemplos hermosos, auténticos del poder Cybertroniana. Y una real? Eso rematado. Optimus no había visto a otro oficial de alto rango que fue un amistoso en un rato. No podía recordar el momento en que había llevado una converstaion sin que continuamente se refiere como "señor" o "comandante". El peaje de ser un elegido. Entonces, algo le llamó la audio-receptor. Se dio la vuelta en la dirección del ruido, algo sorprendido y confundido en lo que era exactamente. Tal vez fue la falta de conocimiento o la brecha en el tiempo, Optimus no sabía. Pero lo que él vio al instante le recordaba lo que el sonido era. Risa. Dulce, la risa pura. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para captar la atención de todos los Autobots, pero la vista fue lo que les hizo para, y mira dos veces. Optimus tuvo que levantar sus propias ópticas-crestas. Era inevitable e imposible de dejar de sonreír. Contó-tres-cuatro femmes acercan los principales compuertas, todas de colores brillantes. Ellos eran la fuente de la hermosa risa que habían escuchado. Tres de ellos eran más altos que el cuarto, un jade y la juventud de color gris. Él tuvo que parpadear varias veces para disfrutar de la belleza cruda y subestimado ante él. Femmes ... cómo los había perdido. "Wow ..." boca de Sunstreaker se abrió. "Femme de ..." Ironhide y Ratchet rieron detrás del grupo. "Ellos te pillan con la guardia baja, ¿no es así?" Optimus señaló que sus niveles de temperatura estaban aumentando. Le dio una patada en sus refrigeración-jets. :: Un poco caliente para ti, Prime? :: Ratchet :: Negativo. Sólo ... :: Optimus Ping. :: Jeje, no me puedes engañar. Soy el medibot. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo :: Ratchet :: Puedo sentir el sarcasmo :: Optimus Ping. :: Usted está emitiendo frecuencias altas, sexuales. Interesante. ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? :: Rathet :: risita :: :: Escoria off, Ratchet :: Optimus Ping. :: No hay necesidad de violencia, :: Ratchet :: Yo también estoy experimentando la dolencia exacta :: Optimus cerró el enlace. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para probar su punto. Ratchet se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante su líder, pero Optimus ignoró. Centró su atención en los principales compuertas. La femme de detuvo y se juntó. "Abre la puerta del hangar," Optimus declaró. "Y conseguir esas puertas se abrieron, el teniente Epps." Epps asintió. "Claro que sí, Prime. Yo, que escuchó al hombre!" Optimus negó con la cabeza. Una especie tan primitivos. La enorme hangar abierto, metal contra metal astutamente sonando juntos. La luz del sol vierte en la apertura, revelando los robots de pie en la mano. Optimus observó las grandes puertas antes de la atracción de la femme de vuelta en su pista, lo que les permite el acceso a la base de asfalto y de la base. Tragó saliva. Andromeda Axellis Ella parpadeó dos veces, dejándose ver con claridad la visión de que ella sólo había soñado. Su chispa ritmo se aceleró un par de pulsos, y rápidamente corregido el problema con un estabilizador. Con un trago duro, y un chasquido-en sus jets de enfriamiento, Andrómeda dio el primer paso prólogo. No podía contar todos los mechs. Los que están en el frente numerados seis, y luego Morein la espalda, que no podía determinar. Phoenix y WARHEART intensificaron tras ella y Lilitron siguieron. Chispa de Andrómeda saltó en su pecho. Mechs ... una maravillosa especie tal, los fuertes. "Mira a todos ellos", susurró Lilitron. WARHEART silbó. "Todos se ven bien para mí ..." "Shh," Andromeda advirtió. Cuando se acercaron al grupo, uno de los más altos mechs salió a su encuentro. Era alto, de unos 38 o 40 pies, con sus anchos hombros-armadura. Sus colores eran una mezcla o, llamas rojas rojas y azules superpuestas en azul en el pecho-armadura. Pero lo más penetrante de él no eran sus colores o su tamaño muscular, que era su óptica. Azul brillante, con una suavidad que emana de ellos. Él la miró con el juicio suave y relevante. Se sentía como una nannite bajo un microscopio. Se detuvo cuando estaban en la puerta del hangar. Tragando una vez más y asegurarse de que esto no era un ciclo de sueño, Andrómeda, finalmente encontró su voz. "¿Cuál de ustedes es Optimus Prime?" '¿Qué tan tonto era eso?' Ella sabía exactamente cuál era Prime. "Ese soy yo". Sólo su suerte. El alto y guapo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar en lo cierto? "Señor", con el puño cerrado, ella lo cruzó sobre su pecho para descansar justo debajo de su hombro izquierdo armaduras en el saludo de Cybertron. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. "Usted debe ser Andrómeda." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Afirmativo. Andromeda Axellis, hija de Rogue Axellis, ex miembro del Consejo Superior." "Bienvenido a NEST, Andrómeda." Andrómeda asintió. "Gracias, señor. Es un honor conocerte." La sonrisa en sus labios-placas era pequeño, y su risa parecía, bueno, atractivo. "Del mismo modo," "Gracias", respondió ella en voz baja. 'Toc si apagado. No estás aquí para reproducirse, usted está aquí para trabajar! ' Optimus Prime hizo a un lado. "Es bueno saber que mis transmisiones no fueron enviados en vano. Me preguntaba si alguien los había recibido." Andromeda sonrió un poco. "Lo llevé a mi equipo y yo un rato para entrar en el rango de frecuencia, pero hemos sido capaces de precisar la ubicación de la transmisión", ella miró por encima del hombro a Phoenix. "Pero nos las arreglamos para encontrarlo." WARHEART añadió, un pequeño brillo en sus ópticas. Optimus asintió. "De hecho que tiene," él miró a su equipo. "Como se puede ver que estamos un poco cortos de personal para librar una guerra, pero gracias a su llegada, nos encontramos ahora una oportunidad contra los Decepticons." "Usted se va a pasar, ¿no es así?" el mecanismo de color amarillo verdoso a su lado le preguntó. Tenía marcas de color rojo-naranja y un cepillo de guardia en el pecho. Andromeda supuso que era el médico de guardia. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Mientras hay Decepticons para luchar en este planeta, no veo ninguna razón en salir." "Bien", respondió con firmeza Optimus. "Veo que has encontrado formas de alternancia." WARHEART se encogió de hombros. "Si uno puede llamarlos formas" "Sé agradecido los tiene", agregó Prime. "Sirven bien en este planeta. Una excelente forma de tapa. Confío en que aterrizó bien?" "Un poco," Phoenix respondió. "Las lesiones menores en los sistemas eléctricos, pero nada que nannites no pueden arreglar." "Excelente. Ahora, si no te importa, We'Ll" La masiva mech, negro a su izquierda salió prólogo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. 'Mover bastante estúpido si me preguntan,' pensó para sí misma. "Si alguien me interrumpió hace ciclos estelares que estarían escoria." Andrómeda no podía coger lo que dijo, pero pensé que era algo que ver con ellos. "Vamos a llegar a eso más adelante, Ironhide," Prime respondió. Andromeda tomó nota de la designación de los últimos tiempos. "En este momento, me gustó una reunión informativa de la señorita Axellis," dio un paso prólogo, la multitud de la dispersión de mech en diferentes direcciones. Él hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y Andrómeda obedeció. Ping. :: ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? :: WARHEART abrió una comunicación privada. :: Cope. Sólo será un par de minutos, :: Andromeda Ping. :: ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer en un montón de mechs cansados de la guerra? Se ven con hambre, :: Lilitron :: Tienes mi permiso para defenderse en caso de necesidad, :: Andromeda. :: Pero tengo un primer sentimiento pasa un barco muy apretado por aquí :: El vínculo terminó con un clic, y Andromeda mantuvo la mirada en la parte posterior de la forma masiva del Primer, sin mirar en cualquier dirección que no sea la que iba. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ella era una real! Prime está acostumbrado a caer a sus pies por docenas y besar su mano. No tenía ninguna razón para estar nervioso ahora. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Ella era un soldado, y eso es lo que ella se quedaría. Le gustara o no. Por encima de todo, que te guarde afectos. Para influyen todo lo demás en su vida. ~ Proverbios 04:23 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Optimus trató de calmar el revoloteo dentro de su pecho, donde su chispa se sentaba, pero era imposible. Era como una línea de nannites había hecho cargo de su chispa, y no paraba de moverse. Algo sobre esta femme era familiar, como la había conocido antes y olvidado. Pero lo más fuerte que trató de recordar, que no podía recordar ninguna de las reuniones con un Axellis Andrómeda, sólo su padre. Optimus sintió su mirada femenina a su espalda, pero no dijo nada. Después de que había recibido la transmisión de ella, que había abierto sus archivos de datos y leyó todo lo que pudo por ella. No había mucha historia detrás de Andrómeda a sí misma, al igual que su padre, Rogue. Había sido uno de los primeros miembros del Consejo Superior de Cybertron. Cada primer alguna vez se le había encontrado. Optimus se acordó de la expresión fría y dura cara del mech sostuvo. Andrómeda, que había aprendido, era la única femme a luz a un miembro del Consejo de la historia. ¡Qué extraordinario! Tal honor, como uno para cambiar la historia. Ella no actuar como un real, y ciertamente no tenía la personalidad de alguien tan importante. Andromeda celebró a sí misma con la humildad y la gracia, un orgullo único enmascarado por su belleza inconfundible. Se envió el nerviosismo por la espalda-placas. La condujo hacia el, puerta de plata grande, que no era otro que su camarote. Él tenía la mayor en la base, la mitad de él que es su espacio personal, el otro es su oficina, donde más de las veces que fue capturado recarga en su escritorio. Perforación en sus códigos de acceso en el panel grande, la puerta levantó con una serie de sonidos metálicos, gemidos y chasquidos. Se hizo a un lado y se volvió hacia ella. "Después de ti" Miró hacia abajo y entró. Una vez que él salió tras ella, Optimus cerró las puertas detrás de ellos. Miró alrededor del gran espacio durante unos minutos hasta que rodeó la vuelta para mirarla. Ella se sacudió a la atención, como si delante del Consejo. Optimus sintió una punzada de culpa lo golpeó. Supuso que era su programación. "Estás muy callado," dijo en voz baja. "Para alguien que acaba de aterrizar en un planeta extraño." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Viene de la experiencia. ¿Hay algo imparticular desea saber? Quieres que te cuente todo, ¿O quieres los detalles?" "La manera del cuando funciona", Optimus se sentó detrás del escritorio. "La decisión es suya." El desvió la óptica de distancia de él. "Traigo noticias graves por parte del Consejo." "Adelante." 'Esto no va a ser bueno. " "Por favor, siéntese." Andrómeda no lo dudó. "Usted sabe sobre el Decepticon toma de posesión", comenzó. Cuando él asintió, ella continuó. "Mi padre, Rogue, ordenada por el Consejo de evacuar los locales Iacon," su voz parecía forzada, como si pre-programado. "Todos nosotros fueron cargados en los barcos. Recuerdo poco de ese día, como he obligado a mí mismo a olvidar todos esos ciclos estelares. La única cosa que yo elegí para recordar fue que mi padre pagó el precio mayor un Autobot jamás podría pagar: él dio su vida para proteger la nuestra. Mientras defendía la Core para salvarse Cybertron, mi padre ... "se detuvo. Optimus escuchado con el mayor respeto que posiblemente nunca podría otorgar. Andrómeda tenía o glitched o se obligó a detenerse, lo que no sabía. Ella continuó en silencio." ... mi padre fue asesinado por ... by the Fallen ". "Lo siento", recordó rápidamente de la derrota de los Caídos, que él personalmente había visto a. "No sea", añadió rápidamente, la voz como el hielo. "Cualquiera que hubiera pagado el precio. Ese día me prometí que iba a encontrar usted y su equipo y hacer lo necesario para obliterar las fuerzas de Decepticon, no importa lo que pase." "No estás en condiciones de sacrificar su vida", agregó antes de su procesamiento. "Tú eres el último de tu padre de sangre" "Yo no soy el mismo de Andrómeda Axellis fui una vez, Optimus Prime," ella dijo con dureza. "Me prometí a mí mismo me olvido de quién era yo, si es necesario." "No se puede sacrificar su vocación por el pasado", agregó en voz baja. "Tu padre y todo el Consejo, que se esperan para tomar el lugar de su padre." "Femme de no pertenecen a la ley" Él pisar cuidadosamente sus palabras. "No quiero una pelea, Andrómeda", añadió, "Todo lo que quiero es su cooperación. Como Primer tengo para asegurarse de que sobrevive a toda costa." "No quiero tu protección, señor," ella entornó la óptica con la mirada. "Lo único que quiero es un rango y una tarea. No me convertí en un Autobot a sentarse en un trono juez y el juego. Me convertí en un Autobot para defender mi título y proteger el planeta que amo. Si su tarea es algo diferente, No puede hacerme el seguidor bajo su regimiento. No quiero una pelea bien, "ella puso sus delicadas manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó prólogo. "Pero me gustaría que me respetes como tú respetas a los demás. Ningún tratamiento especial, ni protección. Sólo un rango, una tarea, y un arma. Eso es todo." Optimus se sorprendió por su atrevimiento. "Ella es muy valiente," se dijo. 'Y por no hablar hermosa' ", lo siento a ver las cosas de esa manera, Andrómeda, pero tengo que llevar a cabo mi deber. Y mientras su aquí-" "¿Qué? Eres jugar sparklingsitter?" se levantó de la silla. "Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Estoy totalmente equipada para protegerme." "Por favor, que su cooperación es importante" "Y así es suya", agregó. Su franqueza con él era único. Nadie había hablado con él en una mansión tales. Optimus nunca había sido uno de falta de respeto, o la desobediencia, pero mucho más allá de esas cosas. Andrómeda fue claramente perjudicado por la muerte de su padre, y estaba en la negación de su línea de sangre. Optimus sintió lástima por ella. "No tengo ningún problema con la cooperación, Andrómeda. Sólo que, mientras yo soy un Prime, voy a cumplir con mi deber. Real o no, todavía tengo que protegerte, si no es su sangre. Si desea ser reconocido como un soldado y no un miembro real, está bien. Pero antes de hacerlo, te sugiero que te importa tu tono en presencia de un oficial superior ". Toda la tensión parecía caer de ella. Un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ópticos. "Sí, señor. Gracias por ver a la razón." Optimus no pudo evitar sonreír ante ella. "Me disculpo por ser tan grosero, pero-" "Usted no tiene ninguna razón de ser lo siento." 'Bueno, usted es un spitfire, ¿verdad?' se dijo. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde, señorita. Pero por ahora, me imagino que usted querrá consultar con su equipo." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que están bien. Pero gracias, por su comprensión. No he tenido eso en mucho tiempo," su sonrisa era pequeña, pero el brillo de sus ópticas era más grande que un ciclo de vida. "El placer es mío. Puedes irte." Andrómeda se levantó y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias de nuevo, señor." luego, volviendo sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta, la óptica de Optimus en ella todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué en el universo estaba hormigueo? Nunca había un cosquilleo antes en presencia de un compañero! Tal vez fue el clima. O tal vez no lo era. Andromeda Axellis "¿Qué está mal conmigo? Inteligente articulando un Prime como si yo fuera la reina de Cybertron! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Andrómeda? No tiene respeto por sus superiores? ' Andromeda sacudió la frente hacia atrás y adelante, castigando a sí misma por su acción, y la boca. Ella no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de orgullo dentro de la burbuja con ella por su conversación con Optimus Prime. Ella había tomado ninguna Flack, que era segura, y ella consiguió su punto a través; sin embargo, no se sentía bien. No se merecía su dureza. No era su culpa que sentía con tanta fuerza como lo hizo. Pero él lo pidió cuando sugirió que necesitaba protección. Andromeda Axellis necesita protección de nadie. Ella hizo su camino en el hangar de entrada, encontrando que estaba vacía. Ella se detuvo y buscó señales de energía de su equipo. Venían desde el sur, en la base. Andromeda escaneó la distribución del edificio dentro de su procesador. Estaban en algún lugar fuera, a ciencia cierta, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar. Cuando era un guía-bot cuando lo necesitabas? "¿Quieres que te muestre alrededor?" Andromeda volvió a la profunda voz de barítono de la voz, que pertenecía a su conversador anterior. "Me temo que es más grande de lo que parece." "Si no es molestia," "Que no es." Ella apartó la óptica de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro? Si estás ocupado puedo encontrar mi propio camino." "No es ningún problema. No estoy ocupado." Andromeda le dedicó una sonrisa. "Sólo si no está ocupado." Él sonrió suavemente. "Sígueme. Creo que están en la pista sur." Optimus le llevó alrededor de la base, en el fondo le da un tour. Ella prestó más atención a lo que el edificio, obviamente. Su presencia no sólo estaba al mando, era suave y tranquila también. La suavidad y la dulzura de su voz era más de lo que le pertenecía a una unidad de la enseñanza, no un comandante supremo. Andromeda podía sentir su gracia después de apenas conocerlo. "Ahí están," hizo un gesto hacia la pista con su casco. Ella miró por la ventana de la imagen. "Sí, ahí están. Muchas gracias por mi alrededor." Él asintió con la cabeza. "Es un placer. ¡Gracias por su atención." "Por supuesto." Andrómeda se separó de él y se unió a los otros fuera, Optimus siguen detrás. WARHEART estaba en medio de una manifestación con Lilitron en las artes marciales. Óptica-crestas de Andrómeda se abrieron unos centímetros, y ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tragando saliva. Esto no iba a terminar bien. "Qué es esto?" Primer preguntó a sus espaldas. "Usted no quiere saber", respondió ella con cautela. "Tal vez esas introducciones están en orden?" Optimus parecía tener su deriva. "Ya veo", respondió. :: WARHEART, Lilitron, frente y al centro, :: Andromeda ellos commed. Menos avergonzando así. Ambos de femme respondieron. "Sí, qué pasa, bossbot?" WARHEART soltó el brazo de Lilitron, y ambos de femme caminó rápidamente hacia ella. Phoenix siguió su ejemplo. El equipo de Prime respondió así, reuniendo alrededor para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. "Como muchos de ustedes saben, yo soy Andromeda Axellis, hija del fallecido Rogue Axellis", comenzó. "Mi equipo y yo hemos llegado a ayudante que en nuestra guerra contra la amenaza Decepticon, y librar a este mundo de nuestros percances desgraciados ..." Optimus Prime 'Seguramente se puede hablar,' La voz de Andrómeda no parecía pertenecer a ella. Era tan grande e imponente para una femme su tamaño, lo que no era pequeña, pero no era adecuado para ser propietario de una emisora como vocal. La forma de hablar era fuerte, imponente y atento. Andromeda parecía en paz y armonía perfecta de hablar con los robots, mech o femme. Muy parecido a él. Mantuvo la atención de sus oyentes y recibió el respeto que tan pacíficamente trató de ganar. "... Y estamos muy agradecidos por que la aceptación y la cooperación." Optimus sintió hipnotizado. Un enamoramiento, a ciencia cierta, y un poco de encanto. No había visto a alguien hablar tan elocuentemente en un tiempo muy largo. "Y estos son nuestros compañeros que estaremos trabajando en comisión con", continuó. "¿Te importaría, comandante?" Optimus salió de su trance admirational. "C-ciertamente," se corrigió. Andrómeda atrapada esto y se limitó a sonreír. Optimus se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo. Al acercarnos a Dios, él se acercará a vosotros. ~ James 4:08 Categoría:Películas